House of Masks 006a
11:01:06 PM Josie: Your room has been UTTERLY DESTROYED. 11:01:09 PM Josie: Well, some of it. 11:01:38 PM Josie: The bed and bedclothes have all been shredded, and every major piece of furniture has a few scrapes on it. Also there is a snowleopard resting on the remains of your bed. 11:01:53 PM Caspar: Oh, dear. 11:02:16 PM Josie: Its tail flicks back and forth. 11:02:37 PM Caspar: .... hello. Illa? 11:03:43 PM Josie: The leopard stands up and hops off the bed. 11:04:13 PM Caspar: Caspar doesn't move! 11:06:10 PM Josie: The leopard wanders over to him and jumps up on him, claws extended a bit. It licks his face. 11:07:21 PM Caspar: ..ow. So.... I'm not entirely sure what to do here. 11:08:58 PM Josie: Leopard: Mrowwl. 11:09:21 PM Josie: Lick lick lick! 11:10:31 PM Caspar: ... right. 11:10:38 PM Caspar: Caspar pets her? 11:11:42 PM Josie: She purrs! And head-butts him, knocking him over. 11:12:17 PM Caspar: That is not terribly hard to do. He falls over with a 'oof." 11:12:28 PM Caspar: I suppose this is better than being disembowled. 11:13:32 PM Josie: Leopard: Rrrrrr. 11:13:43 PM Josie: She licks his face some more, and then sits on his chest. 11:13:54 PM Caspar: Okay then. 11:13:57 PM Caspar: Caspar sits there, then! 11:14:11 PM Josie: Eventually she hops down and head-butts him on the side. 11:15:16 PM Caspar: Caspar gets affectioned-at. 11:15:27 PM Josie: Leopard: Mrrorowwwl. 11:15:32 PM Josie: Headbutt, headbutt! 11:15:45 PM Caspar: ...what is it? Something wrong? 11:15:50 PM Caspar: ((Timmy fell down a well!)) 11:16:03 PM Josie: Timmy is *always* down a well. Something's wrong with that kid. 11:16:50 PM Josie: She rrrrs, and headbutts again, playfully. 11:18:05 PM Caspar: Caspar pets her, trying not to think about how strange this is. 11:19:12 PM Josie: She nips at his fingers, but deliberately doesn't catch them. 11:21:15 PM Josie: And then paws at them, but deliberately doesn't catch them. 11:21:17 PM Josie: Kittygames! 11:21:36 PM Caspar: Caspar rubs her tummy? 11:22:32 PM Josie: That gets him purring, and a flop over onto her side so he can reach better. 11:24:32 PM Caspar: Caspar continues, then, thoughtfully. 11:26:02 PM Josie: Where he's scritching her would be soooo inappropriate if she were human, but as a cat? Best thing ever. Karid pokes his head in the room... 11:28:02 PM Karid: "Hello?" 11:28:08 PM Karid: "Caspar, is everything alright?" 11:28:12 PM Josie: Caspar's room has been totally destroyed--the bed has been shredded and the furniture is all scratched up. 11:28:26 PM Caspar: I'm fine. What do you need? 11:28:37 PM Karid: "Gods, what did this?" 11:29:08 PM Josie: A snow leopard twists around from the carpet where it was lying, and bounds out to pounce Karid, claws out. 11:29:17 PM Caspar: Wait! Stop! 11:29:37 PM Karid: Karid jumps back. Doesn't pull out his sword, though... 11:30:16 PM Josie: The leopard ignores Caspar, of course (It's a CAT) and pounces Karid, placing its foreclaws on his shoulders. 11:30:48 PM Karid: Karid winces. Is it digging in? 11:30:56 PM Josie: Not too much, nope. 11:31:11 PM Josie: Then Karid gets a faceful of leopard spit, as the giant cat licks him. 11:31:21 PM Karid: "...well, I think it likes me." 11:31:38 PM Caspar: Apparently. 11:32:01 PM Karid: Karid pats it on the head awkwardly 11:32:35 PM Josie: It tries to hop onto Karid's shoulders. This doesn't work, as it weighs about 70 pounds. 11:33:14 PM Josie: Karid ends up on the floor underneath the leopard. 11:34:25 PM Caspar: .... yeah, she does that. 11:34:37 PM Karid: "...good to know." 11:34:59 PM Caspar: So I guess your room didn't come with a leopard. 11:35:04 PM Josie: Leopard: Mrrwowwl. 11:35:16 PM Josie: Karid gets licked, and then the giant kitty returns to Caspar and head-butts his knees. 11:36:07 PM Karid: "I cannot say it did." 11:36:09 PM Josie: Head-butt, head-butt. 11:36:17 PM Caspar: Caspar pets her. 11:36:18 PM Karid: "At least it is friendly, yes?" 11:36:28 PM Caspar: Indeed. 11:36:45 PM Josie: Lick-lick-lick. 11:36:55 PM Josie: How many licks does it take to get to the center of a factotum? 11:37:29 PM Josie: Leopard: Mrrwowwl. 11:38:01 PM Josie: Its big fluffy tail lashes back and forth! 11:39:22 PM Karid: (( Ask the factotum )) 11:39:26 PM Karid: (( They -should- know )) 11:39:32 PM Josie: It stands still for a moment, and there's a few seconds of morphological... uncertainty; for a few seconds Karid gets his second unwanted sight of a naked girl in one day, before it subsides into leopardness. 11:40:13 PM Karid: "...wereleopard?" 11:40:21 PM Josie: It was definitely Illa. 11:40:48 PM Karid: "...I suppose you know it is Illa as well then, if you have been here with her this long?" 11:41:15 PM Caspar: ((sorry, back.)) 11:41:32 PM Caspar: .... She made me promise not to tell anyone. 11:41:42 PM Josie: The leopard sits. 11:42:25 PM Josie: But only momentarily. Then it returns to Karid, rubbing up against his knees. 11:43:07 PM Karid: "...I only know because Lissa told me." 11:43:18 PM Caspar: Ah. 11:43:22 PM Karid: "She made me promise not to tell anyone either." 11:43:29 PM Karid: "So...this stays between us?" 11:43:38 PM Caspar: Caspar nods. 11:43:49 PM Caspar: ((What's the phase of the moon?)) 11:44:17 PM Josie: Just coming off full. 11:45:11 PM Caspar: I didn't tell you, after all. 11:45:29 PM Josie: Then the Illa-leopard returns to Caspar, rub-rub-rub. 11:45:37 PM Caspar: Caspar pets her. 11:45:52 PM Josie: She purrrrrrrs. 11:46:03 PM Karid: Karid nods 11:47:01 PM Josie: Rumble-rumble-rumble. 11:48:08 PM Karid: "You seem to have a calming effect on her, at least." 11:48:52 PM Caspar: ... at least. How's Bellamy? 11:50:41 PM Josie: ((Wink wink, nudge nudge.)) 11:51:52 PM Karid: "SHe is sleeping." 11:52:52 PM Caspar: Caspar nods. "Good." 11:53:19 PM Karid: "I was on my way to let the servants back in...it seems nobody else has bothered to." 11:53:32 PM Caspar: What servants? 11:53:43 PM Karid: "...the cooks? Cleaners?" 11:53:52 PM Caspar: What do you mean, let them back in? 11:54:06 PM Karid: "...they were put out of the house for the seance." 11:54:11 PM Caspar: Oh. 11:54:12 PM Karid: "But the seance is over now, yes?" 11:54:16 PM Caspar: Yeah. 11:54:22 PM Caspar: ((I wasn't aware there were other servants.)) 11:54:31 PM Karid: (( I thought there were? )) 11:54:40 PM Josie: ((It's just Illa and Lissa so far. Arguably Bellamy.)) 11:54:50 PM Karid: "...well, Lissa." 11:55:10 PM Josie: Of course where she went when she stomped out is hard to say. 11:55:27 PM Karid: "Illa might know, but...leopard." 11:55:43 PM Caspar: Leopard. I assume if you just followed the cursing. 11:56:02 PM Karid: "That does seem an apt idea. I am not sure even she is that loud though." 11:56:10 PM Josie: Illa rrrrrrs. 11:56:16 PM Karid: "The deep bootprints on the other hand..." 11:58:02 PM Josie: Illa rrrrrrrrs at Caspar and pounces him to the ground! 11:58:33 PM *** Josie added Trystan, Marilla *** 11:58:49 PM Karid: "She might be at the Hard Times. I will go look there." 11:59:05 PM Trystan: "What's going on?!" 11:59:13 PM Marilla: "Who goes there?" 11:59:16 PM Josie: You look in and find a giant cat sitting on Caspar. 11:59:19 PM Caspar: .... why is everyone just walking into my room? 11:59:33 PM Karid: "It is nothing. I settled it." 11:59:39 PM Trystan: "Why is there a giant cat here?! Is Russet safe?" 11:59:39 PM Karid: "Nothing to see here." 11:59:41 PM Josie: His room has been completely destroyed! Shredded bed, scratched-up furniture. It looks like Guns'n'Roses stayed here, or maybe Charlie Sheen. 11:59:43 PM Karid: Karid stands in front of the door 12:00:01 AM Marilla: (Rofl.) 12:00:01 AM Karid: (( Now for my abyssmal bluff... )) 12:00:26 AM Karid: (( 4 BLUFF. TOTALLY LEGIT GUYS )) 12:00:47 AM Josie: The leopard hops off Caspar, and takes a run at Trystan! Or more accurately, the weasel, whereever it is. 12:00:51 AM Caspar: I'm sure Russett's fine. 12:01:16 AM Trystan: ((In his room... Karid just got run into!)) 12:01:43 AM Karid: Karid oofs 12:01:46 AM Josie: Karid got run into by a leopard! 12:01:50 AM Josie: Leopard: Rrrrr! 12:01:59 AM Josie: It's not a growl, just a sort of... excited noise. 12:02:06 AM Trystan: "Is that a -leopard-?" 12:02:25 AM Caspar: Yes, well, everyone else has animals, I figured I'd get one. 12:03:14 AM Trystan: "Stop it!" His room is just down the hall, and his alarm is only just barely waking Russet. 12:03:35 AM Josie: Leopard: Rrrr!! Rrrrr! 12:03:40 AM Marilla: (omg lol) 12:03:48 AM Josie: It tries to climb Karid. 12:03:54 AM Trystan: ((yeeeeep.)) 12:04:04 AM Karid: Karid has 10 STR 12:04:10 AM Karid: Karid is easily knocked over by leopard 12:04:11 AM Caspar: Come back here. 12:04:12 AM Marilla: Marilla doesn't know whether to laugh or help. 12:04:37 AM Josie: The leopard pauses, and returns to Caspar! 12:05:18 AM Josie: ... but only to headbutt his knees, and then it shoots out the door past Karid, to sniff at Trystan and Marilla. 12:05:27 AM Trystan: Meanwhile, a sleepy weasel staggers out of Trystan's room, coming to see what has his partner in a tizzy. 12:05:51 AM Josie: This is irresistable to the leopard, which bounds over to the weasel! 12:06:02 AM Trystan: ... He shoots up the wall at the sight of THAT. 12:06:19 AM Caspar: Come back here! 12:06:26 AM Karid: Karid sighs 12:06:27 AM Josie: Leopard: Mrowwwl! 12:06:29 AM Caspar: Maybe next time people will *knock*. 12:06:38 AM Caspar: Caspar follows the leopard. 12:06:41 AM Josie: The leopard pounces at the weasel, which is out of reach. 12:06:46 AM Karid: "I said there was nothing to see, you should have listened..." 12:06:51 AM Karid: Karid does as well 12:06:52 AM Josie: Tail lashing back and forth! 12:06:53 AM Trystan: Trystan sort of... tackles the leopard. This will go well. 12:07:13 AM Josie: The leopard is tackled! It twists around so that its claws are facing Trystan! 12:07:47 AM Marilla: Marilla casts Calm Animals on the leopard. 12:07:54 AM Trystan: Trystan is only now realizing this was a stupid idea. 12:08:16 AM Trystan: Especially with him so dizzy... 12:08:49 AM Karid: Karid ...only had one CLW today 12:09:08 AM Marilla: ((I believe the leopard gets a will save.)) 12:09:49 AM Josie: The spell goes through! 12:09:56 AM Josie: Trystan gets licked and licked and licked and LICKED. 12:10:32 AM Trystan: Trystan resists licking, but is also likely being hugged and can't pull away. 12:10:41 AM Josie: He is being leopardhugged. 12:10:44 AM Karid: Karid grabs Russet if Trystan can't... 12:10:45 AM Marilla: Marilla attempts to discern the leopards gender. 12:10:47 AM Josie: And now his face is full of leopardspit. 12:10:56 AM Josie: It is a girl leopard. 12:11:08 AM Karid: (( IT'S A GIRL NICKEL! )) 12:11:29 AM Caspar: Caspar moves over and tries to coax her off of Trystan. 12:11:33 AM Caspar: C'mon. 12:11:34 AM Josie: The big cat purrrrs, rumbling happily. This *is* the best game ever, right? RIIIIGHT? 12:11:55 AM Josie: The big cat gets distracted by Caspar, and hops off the wizard. 12:12:14 AM Trystan: Trystan realizes that if she rolls over, he's getting squished, and tries to squirm away. 12:12:43 AM Josie: Trystan gets away! 12:13:04 AM Josie: Meanwhile the leopard rubs up against Caspar a couple of times. 12:13:05 AM Caspar: Caspar pets the leopard. "C'mon." 12:13:10 AM Trystan: And takes Russet from Karid with a whispered thank you. 12:13:24 AM Josie: The leopard turns and POUNCES at Russet! 12:13:29 AM Josie: Tongue extended! 12:13:34 AM Trystan: Trystan turns to protect him! 12:13:34 AM Josie: LICK LICK LICK LICK. 12:14:12 AM | Edited 12:14:24 AM Marilla: Marilla calls the leopards attention with a sound of her mouth, and commences using her druid animal empathy, "Come here girl, lay down that big wet weapon." 12:14:27 AM Josie: Then she hops back over to Caspar, and then Marilla. 12:14:41 AM Trystan: "Her tongue feels like SANDPAPER..." 12:15:01 AM Josie: Leopard: Mrroww! 12:15:18 AM Josie: The leopard headbutts Marilla playfully, and then returns to Caspar again, nuzzling him with her face. 12:16:18 AM Caspar: Caspar pets her, trying to coax her back to his room. 12:16:47 AM Josie: She's jumping back and forth like a fidgety cat does, but is led back to Caspar's room. 12:16:48 AM Karid: "Do you know how long that calm spell will last?" 12:17:00 AM Josie: Most of you are probably covered in leopard spit now. 12:17:08 AM Trystan: "She tried to hurt Russet." He says i as a statement of fact, his voice cold. 12:17:08 AM Karid: "It may be a good idea for us to get out of here before it wears off, yes?" 12:17:22 AM Marilla: Not very long at all. 12:17:39 AM Trystan: ((1 min, just checked... uh-oh...)) 12:17:40 AM Josie: It's worth noting that this is a *very* fluffy cat, with long pale golden fur and a white belly, with a long, long tail with lots of fur on it. 12:17:48 AM Josie: The spell is definitely up. 12:17:59 AM Marilla: "But I can deal with her even after that, don't you worry, she just wants to have fun." 12:18:26 AM Caspar: She's fine. She doesn't need to be dealt with. 12:18:27 AM Josie: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:L%C3%A9opard_des_neiges_14081.jpg 12:18:31 AM Trystan: Trystan starts to back off. In his arms, Russet is shaking. 12:18:46 AM Marilla: ((OMG SHES SO CUTE)) 12:18:59 AM Trystan: ((She is!)) 12:19:08 AM Josie: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Uncia_uncia.jpg 12:19:21 AM Josie: Leopard: Mrorwwwwl. 12:19:55 AM Trystan: Trystan freezes. Russet squeaks softly, eager to get away. 12:20:21 AM Josie: Russet is full of leopardspit too. 12:20:27 AM Caspar: Caspar closes the door after him. 12:21:18 AM Marilla: ((So we're all inside the room and the leopard isn't?)) 12:21:30 AM Josie: You're all outside the room, and the leopard is inside with Caspar. 12:21:35 AM Karid: "Well, I am going to find Lissa." 12:21:44 AM Karid: "She should be let back in the house." 12:21:59 AM Trystan: "I... need to bathe. And then sleep, I think." 12:22:53 AM Marilla: "Is he going to be okay in there?" 12:23:19 AM Karid: "He should be. He was with the leopard when I found him..." 12:25:22 AM Marilla: Marilla knocks on the door, "Are you alright in there?" 12:25:43 AM Trystan: "Why does he even -have- that murderbeast?!" Trystan hugs Russet close, murmuring into the terrified animal's fur. 12:26:00 AM Caspar: Caspar speaks through the door. "I'm fine." 12:26:28 AM Karid: "It was fine with him before." 12:26:49 AM Josie: You guys can roll Notice if you want. 12:27:14 AM Marilla: "You sure, that girl looked to be in heat before the spell I cast, I can calm her down again if you like." 12:28:29 AM Caspar: It's fine. 12:28:40 AM Trystan: "... Do you have a woman in there too, Caspar?!" 12:29:05 AM | Edited 12:29:27 AM Caspar: "If I did, it would be none of your business, wouldn't it? 12:29:37 AM Marilla: "Alright." 12:29:38 AM Trystan: "Gods, you soundl like -Ulisse-. Whatever, I'm going to bed, I guess." 12:30:10 AM Marilla: "Oh, okay, good night Trystan." 12:30:29 AM Marilla: "I don't know if I can sleep, I feel like I've slept for ages." 12:30:52 AM Marilla: "And not a pleasant dream in sight too." 12:30:59 AM Trystan: Trystan wanders away, muttering something about how he could have SWORN he heard a woman. 12:31:16 AM Trystan: The sound of water running can be heard a bit later. 12:31:29 AM Josie: Gettin' all that leopardspit off. 12:32:33 AM Marilla: Marilla waits for Trystan to be far enough, and leans into Caspers door, pressing her body up against the door, trying to listen in. 12:32:52 AM Josie: Roll Stealth/Hide/Move Silently, Marilla! 12:32:59 AM Josie: Roll Notice, Caspar! 12:33:11 AM Karid: Karid leaves to go to the Hard Times and hopefully find Lissa 12:33:18 AM Marilla: (whooooaaaa) 12:34:34 AM Caspar: Caspar *pounds* on the other side of the door, loudly. 12:36:21 AM Marilla: Marilla is startled and falls back onto the floor, "Casper?!" 12:36:35 AM Caspar: "Eavesdropping is very rude." 12:38:33 AM Marilla: Marilla picks herself up off the ground, giggling as she went off into the halls of the mansion. LEOPARDPOUNCE! Licklicklick. 12:23:26 AM Josie: There's a moment of morphological uncertainty again, and suddenly there's a naked girl sitting on you instead of a snow leopard. 12:24:31 AM Caspar: Caspar tries to grab a blanket! 12:24:50 AM Josie: Illa: ... er... 12:25:03 AM Josie: She turns bright red and snatches the blanket from him and covers herself up with it. 12:25:47 AM Josie: There's a knock at your door! (Answer Marilla's question in the other room.) 12:26:56 AM Josie: Illa: ... what's going on? 12:27:17 AM Caspar: Caspar puts a finger to his lips, signalling her to be quiet. 12:27:40 AM Josie: Illa turns even *redder.* 12:29:30 AM Josie: She mouths, "In HEAT?" at him. 12:30:51 AM Caspar: Caspar shrugs. 12:31:17 AM Josie: Illa mouths, "What is that supposed to mean?" 12:31:42 AM Caspar: Caspar listens to see if everyone is still outside his door. 12:33:54 AM Josie: You *totally* know she's out there! 12:34:49 AM Josie: Illa jumps about a foot. 12:40:09 AM Caspar: Caspar looks at Illa. "Sorry. 12:40:25 AM Josie: Illa: What does she mean in heat!? 12:40:41 AM Caspar: I don't know. You were very... affectionate in your other form. 12:40:46 AM Josie: She's already tomato-red or she'd probably be blushing even harder. 12:41:50 AM Josie: Illa: But, but you're *human.* Humanish anyway. I mean, it wouldn't... you're not a leopard. 12:42:36 AM Caspar: I don't know. All I know is that we got back from the seance and I found you in here. 12:43:38 AM Josie: Illa: ... oh. Oh, I'm sorry, I... seem to have destroyed... everything. 12:44:46 AM Caspar: It's all right. 12:45:00 AM Josie: Illa: I didn't hurt you, did I? 12:45:25 AM Caspar: No, you didn't, at all. 12:45:51 AM Josie: Illa: Oh thank the gods. 12:46:08 AM Josie: She hugs Caspar. (She's still got the blanket wrapped all around her, so it's quite decent.) 12:46:41 AM Caspar: You were very... friendly. The others came in and you started chasing Trystan's familiar. 12:47:08 AM Josie: Illa: ... friendly how? How... do leopards hump legs or something? 12:47:14 AM Josie: She blushes all over again. 12:47:39 AM | Edited 12:47:45 AM Caspar: No. Mostly licking and head-butting. 12:48:42 AM Josie: Illa: I *licked* you? 12:48:56 AM Caspar: And Karid. And Trystan. 12:49:24 AM Josie: Illa: I licked *everyone*?? 12:49:57 AM Caspar: And Trystan's familiar. 12:50:34 AM Josie: Illa: I licked a *weasel*?? 12:50:47 AM Josie: She looks utterly horrified. 12:51:55 AM Caspar: Yeah. 12:54:27 AM Josie: Illa: ... do you have any water? I think I need to rinse. 12:54:40 AM Caspar: Caspar points to the bathroom! 12:55:04 AM Josie: She *runs* to the bathroom and you can hear the water running. 12:55:41 AM Josie: She peeks back out, and then steps out, with the blanket still around her, looking at the big mess she's made. 12:58:20 AM Caspar: I have some clothes you can wear. 12:59:13 AM Josie: Illa: ... yes, please. 12:59:44 AM Caspar: Caspar pulls out some clothes for her. 1:00:47 AM Josie: Illa: ... if you could just... turn around... 1:00:56 AM Caspar: Caspar nods, and does so. 1:01:11 AM Josie: There's some rustling. 1:01:16 AM Josie: Illa: You can turn around now. 1:01:19 AM Josie: Illa: Thank you. 1:01:31 AM Caspar: Caspar nods. "I'm not sure how to explain the leopard in my room." 1:02:48 AM Josie: Illa: ... do they know? 1:02:57 AM Josie: She sits on the remains of the bed. 1:03:06 AM Caspar: That it was you? I don't know. I didn't tell them. 1:03:17 AM Caspar: Karid knows. LIssa told him. 1:05:09 AM Josie: Illa nods. "He's a priest." 1:05:22 AM Josie: Illa: It's all right, he won't tell anyone. 1:05:37 AM Caspar: But again. I'm not sure how to explain the leopard. 1:05:57 AM Caspar: And they *will* ask. 1:06:16 AM Josie: Illa: ... people don't keep them as pets, do they? 1:06:54 AM Caspar: No, not really. 1:07:35 AM Josie: Illa: ... not even very eccentric shapeshifting people who love to read? 1:08:44 AM Caspar: They would ask where I got the leopard all of a sudden. 1:09:06 AM Caspar: Or where the leopard is when you're not a leopard. 1:09:36 AM Josie: Illa: ... you can't have always had it and not mentioned it? 1:10:17 AM Caspar: ... it's only a matter of time before they figure out what's going on, Illa. 1:10:47 AM Josie: She looks down at her hands. 1:11:07 AM Caspar: I'll keep your secret as well as I can. I promised you that. 1:12:03 AM Josie: Illa: ... I'll tell them. You're right, it's just... it's so humiliating. 1:12:30 AM Caspar: Less humiliating then them thinking you're involved in rough sexplay with Ulisse? 1:12:45 AM Caspar: Or that you're a drug addict? 1:13:48 AM Josie: She turns bright red again. "Even drug addicts can control what they do better than I can..." 1:15:45 AM Caspar: It's an illness. 1:16:40 AM Josie: Illa: Or a... a lack of self-control. 1:17:28 AM Caspar: The more people that know the less likely you are to hurt someone or someone is to hurt you accidently. 1:18:17 AM Caspar: Have you tried to have it cured? 1:18:47 AM Josie: Illa: It takes more money than we have to do that. 1:19:36 AM Caspar: Caspar nods. "Yeah." 1:20:28 AM Josie: Illa: We're working toward it. And the treatments are helping. I'd've ripped your throat out without them, I think.... or... or worse. 1:25:09 AM Caspar: Caspar frowns. 1:27:08 AM Josie: Illa: I can... sort of remember being a leopard this way. And it's not... it's not bad. It's like I'm me, but I'm not. But I'm still a little bit me. I remember who I like and who I don't. 1:29:35 AM Caspar: Yeah, you weren't exactly a hell-beast or anything. 1:30:04 AM Josie: Illa: ... you smell good. 1:30:22 AM Caspar: Do I? That's good. 1:31:30 AM Josie: Illa: Even when I'm a... not me. 1:34:57 AM Caspar: What do I smell like? 1:35:52 AM Josie: Illa: Vanilla, and cardamom... spices. Nobody else smells like that. 1:37:15 AM Caspar: So your sense of smell is better even in your human form? 1:37:48 AM Josie: Illa nods. "And hearing, too." 1:39:19 AM Caspar: Interesting. 1:39:35 AM Josie: Illa: ... come and sit by me? 1:39:41 AM Caspar: Caspar does so! 1:40:22 AM Josie: She leans up against him a bit. 1:40:43 AM Caspar: Caspar puts an arm around her. 1:42:15 AM Josie: Illa: ... I'm sorry I'm so.... me. 1:43:00 AM Caspar: What's wrong with being you? 1:43:45 AM Josie: Illa: I destroyed your room! And I... apparently licked you. 1:45:41 AM Caspar: Caspar shrugs. "Eh, it's just a room. And the licking wasn't terribly bad." 1:47:13 AM Josie: Illa: It wasn't? 1:49:31 AM Caspar: It was like getting licked by a housecat. But... moreso. 1:50:08 AM Josie: Illa: ... oh. 1:51:02 AM Josie: Illa turns and kisses him. 1:52:37 AM Caspar: He kisses her back! 1:55:20 AM Josie: She just goes on with that for a while. 1:58:26 AM Caspar: That's much better than the licking, by the way. 2:00:08 AM Josie: She turns bright red again (she has very fair skin and everything shows on her) but smiles. "... what do you want to do?" 2:01:35 AM Caspar: Caspar shrugs. "I don't know. You?" 2:03:14 AM Josie: She kisses him again by way of answering, and at least *tries* to push him down on the bed. And if he goes along with her, he's about to find out whether lycanthropy can be transmitted in ways other than biting. 2:06:28 AM Caspar: He doesn't put up much of a struggle! 2:14:18 AM Caspar: .... that was much much better than the licking. 2:14:43 AM Josie: Illa: ... yes. 2:15:28 AM Josie: Illa: And I'm *not* in heat. 2:15:54 AM Caspar: I didn't think you were. 2:16:05 AM Josie: (Feel free to Sense Motive *that*.) 2:17:06 AM Josie: Illa: Good. 2:18:31 AM Caspar: ((14!)) 2:18:33 AM Josie: (She *hopes*.) 2:19:54 AM Josie: Illa: You don't have to worry, you know. I'm not contagious. 2:20:52 AM Caspar: I know. I wasn't worried. 2:22:26 AM Josie: Illa: I wouldn't do that to anyone. 2:25:09 AM Caspar: I know you wouldn't. It's okay. 2:25:55 AM Josie: Illa: ... you still smell nice. 2:26:15 AM Josie: She nuzzles, in a way *startlingly* reminiscent of her cat-self. 2:26:38 AM Caspar: You did that a lot when you were in your other form. 2:27:43 AM Josie: Illa: Did what? 2:27:57 AM Caspar: Nuzzled me. 2:28:51 AM Josie: She turns red. "... oh." 2:29:07 AM Caspar: It's okay. I like it much better like this. 2:29:24 AM Josie: Illa: ... without the huge, scary teeth. 2:29:53 AM Josie: There's really only one blanket that hasn't been shredded, so you're sort of resting on a nest of shredded bedding with a blanket over you both. 2:33:05 AM Caspar: My parents could heal you. 2:33:44 AM Josie: Illa: ... really? 2:33:55 AM Caspar: They're brilliant. 2:35:47 AM Josie: Illa: ... I don't mind it so much when I can control it, it's just the... the part where I go berserk and eat people that I don't like. 2:36:29 AM Caspar: Caspar nods. 2:37:50 AM Josie: Illa: Could they fix that part? 2:38:23 AM Caspar: Caspar nods. "I'm positive." 2:40:19 AM Josie: Illa kisses him on the cheek. "And you don't mind me meeting them?" 2:41:01 AM Caspar: Of course not. They'd like you. 2:41:22 AM Josie: Illa: Even though we just.... got together? 2:41:44 AM Caspar: Both my parents are pretty.... relaxed about that sort of thing. 2:42:13 AM Josie: Illa: Relaxed? 2:43:10 AM Caspar: Sex. 2:43:44 AM Josie: She turns bright red instantly. 2:43:57 AM Josie: Illa: ... oh, it's just.... oh. 2:48:15 AM Caspar: Caspar smiles. "You'd like them. They're great." 2:49:31 AM Josie: Illa: And it's okay to meet them this soon? Are we... are we dating? 2:50:09 AM Caspar: It's an unusual situation. I think it's fine to meet them this soon. 2:51:27 AM Josie: Illa: So we are? Or... aren't? 2:51:58 AM Caspar: I'd say we are. Though we haven't really dated yet. 2:52:55 AM Josie: Illa: Oh, oh good. I don't normally just, you know. Do this. Good. Okay, I'd like to meet them, then. Where do they live? 2:54:16 AM Caspar: They're all the way in Solitaire. 2:55:33 AM Josie: Illa: It'll take a whole day, then, even with the tram. 2:57:17 AM Caspar: He nods. 2:57:58 AM Josie: Illa: All right. ... we'll have to tell Lissa. 2:58:15 AM Josie: (("And her axes.")) 2:58:47 AM Caspar: She can come, too, if she'd feel more comfortable. 2:59:19 AM Josie: Illa: Okay. Category:Logs Category:House of Masks